Amor Difícil
by AnimeRxRwriter
Summary: ...No fue, ni sera fácil olvidarle, pero no puedo hacer caso omiso a aquella advertencia de ese chico, me vuelvo loca de solo pensarlo, ¿Que haré?...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este será mi primer crossover, está basado en mis personajes favorito de los Teen Titans "Raven", y Vegeta de Dragon Ball Z, me gustaría saber que tal me salió. POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS.**

* * *

**Amor Difícil**

CAPITULO I : Confesiones y apariciones.

Era un día como cualquier otro en Jump City, pues los Jóvenes Titanes ya habían derrotado a otro villano, y se dirigían a su casa.

Ya en la noche, Starfire había salido por "emergencia" a Tamaran, Chico Bestia y Cyborg se fueron a la Torre de los Titanes Este a pasar un rato con sus amigos, dejando solos a los dos integrantes más oscuros del grupo.

Raven POV

Todos habían salido a algún lugar, menos Robin, ¿Por qué será?, tendrá sus motivos, digo tal vez ubico un almacén abandonado de Slade y estará buscando respuestas,(sonido de puerta principal abriéndose).

La puerta, ¿Quién podrá ser?. Al dirigirme a la puerta yo pude divisar, a lo lejos q a ¿un chico, pero… ¡Robin!. era el, estaba sangrando parecía tener contusiones por todo su cuerpo.

-¡Robin! –dije con mi usual tipo de voz aunque un poco alterada por lo que veía.

-Ra- Raven –dijo y se desmayó sangrando sobre mí.

-¿Robin? –dije en un susurro y lo primero que hice fue cerrar sus heridas y luego llevarlo a la enfermería.

Cuando llegué lo conecte a toda máquina que podía servir, y al ver que su pulso y todo lo relacionado con su cuerpo marchaba bien me tranquilice, mas tenia preguntas y muchas, di un bostezo, tenía sueño. Pero me dispuse a revisar las cámaras que él, por seguridad había puesto en cada uno de nuestros trajes.

Al encontrarlo lo descargue y pude ver a… no sé, es un sujeto, pero algo borroso, no veía casi nada, aunque se notaba de que tenía poderes ya que hacia explotar cosas muy grandes, pero, estoy segura de que Robin me lo dirá…

Robin POV

Con quien sea que pelee ayer, estoy seguro de que me venció, pero al menos pude escapar y llegar a la torre, que suerte de que Raven se encontrara despierta, y cunando me miro era como si me dijera que ya estaba a salvo, ella era diferente en el buen sentido, era tal vez mejor que Starfire, era la chica perfecta para situaciones como esas, pues su rostro, aunque sea el fin del mundo, expresaba paz, tranquilidad.

Al levantarme, me despoje de los cables pegados a mi cuerpo, y… Raven, suspire y le acaricie sus hermosos cabellos morados para después llevarla a su habitación pues se había dormido al costado de la camilla. Dormida era un ángel, uno muy hermoso.

Al cambiarme de ropa y bañarme, fui a ver si había llegado alguien, al parecer no, en eso se abrió la puerta de la sala y apareció Raven.

-Buenos días –dijo ella.

-Hola

-¿Robin?...¿qué pasó anoche? –al decir eso comencé con aquel relato.

-Anoche, recibí una señal de la policía que decía que en un almacén había un sujeto de aparente estado de esquizofrenia pero con poderes sobrehumanos incontrolables, así que fui a investigar y encontré a un humano normal de mi tamaño, con el cabello negro.

Cuando intente conversar con él me ataco de la nada con unas esferas de energía como las que tu formas pero estas eran amarillas y explosivas, me dejo al borde del desmayo, mas tuve tiempo de subir a mi moto y transportarme a la Torre.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, así es.

Se formó un gran silencio y para interrumpirlo le dije.

-Raven…¿quieres ir a tomar un café?, digo casi nunca lo hacemos y está nevando parece, no sé, es, no podría ser, no se…

-Me encantaría, Robin –cuando lo dijo, dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y mutuamente nos miramos, sus ojos eran hermosos, y sus mejillas tomaban un hermoso color rojizo. Todo en ella era lindo.

-Bien, me vestiré. –dijo y salió de la sala interrumpiendo aquel momento especial (suspiro), ella es más hermosa que Starfire, que estúpido como no di cuenta antes.

Raven POV

Mi líder es muy lindo, pero, pero él le pertenece a otra.

Me puse unos jeans azules, con unas botas largas y una campera, un estilo muy invierno, espero que me quede bien.

Al salir lo vi vestido con un drill color beige, un jersey y unos zapatos marrones algo claros le quedaba bonito, menos, ay el maldito antifaz.

-Robin te faltó algo.

-¿Qué? –dijo un poco alterado.

-Esto –dije mientras me acercaba y lentamente iba descubriendo sus hermosos ojos azules, cada vez más lento, así era mejor.

-L-listo, ya está –dije y voltee la cabeza interrumpiendo aquel mágico momento.

-Vámonos –dijo desilusionado.

Pensé que íbamos a ir en su motocicleta, más lo hicimos caminando, no nos dirigimos ni una sola palabra hasta llegar al lugar. Era bonito, lujoso, me encantaba.

-Buenos días, ¿Les sirvo algo? –preguntó la camarera.

-Si deme un cappuccino y… -dijo Robin esperando mi orden.

-Un café moca. –dije pues me gustaba mucho.

- … y un café moca, con unas galletas de avena. –repitió Robin, al parecer ya había estado aquí antes.

-Perfecto joven. –dijo la chica y salió volviendo poco después con los cafés, y en un susurro me dijo.

-Qué suerte tiene señorita, chicos así no se ven todos los días. –al decirlo dejo a Robin con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Ay, lo siento, permiso.

Pasó un largo rato para que alguien de los dos dijera algo.

-Nos confundieron con novios, es un comienzo.

-¡Qué!

-No, Rachel, yo no –me pare dispuesta a salir, pero cuando voltee él estaba mirando a la camarera.

-¡Y la camarera no tiene nada que ver en esto! –grité y volviendo a la mesa dejé cinco billetes de cien dólares cada uno diciendo "tu propina".

Con un gesto de frustración salí de aquella cafetería, y lo único que pude divisar fue el asombro de la chica y a Robin siguiéndome.

-Rachel –dijo y alcanzándome comenzó con aquel estúpido discurso que todos los novios hacen para declararse.

-Rachel, yo, yo te amo.

-Eso ya lo sé, y… si yo también, pero ahora no estoy segura, te tome como un amor imposible, aparte tu amabas a Starfire.

-No, recién me he dado cuenta de que a quien en verdad yo amo es a ti, y no sabía como decírtelo.

-No, Robin, si en verdad me amas, termina con Star y di la verdad frente a todo el equipo, yo no voy a ser tu juguete.

-Pero… -sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una explosión.

-El almacén –dijo dándome a entender de que allí estaba aquel extraño sujeto.

-Luego seguimos. –dije vistiéndonos de superhéroes.

Al llegar no vimos nada más que a bomberos tratando de disipar el fuego.

-Raven

-Sí –respondí entendiendo su gesto, y cree dos campos de fuerza que neutralizaron las llamas, dándonos paso libre para buscar.

-Separémonos.

-Claro.

Y comencé a buscar, cuando volteo veo a Robin volando por los cielos. Y lo único que se me ocurrió fue volar para alcanzarlo, mas mi acción fue tonta pues un tipo con un aura azul que rodeaba su cuerpo me estampó contra el suelo para luego quedarse inmóvil oculto en las sombras.

-¡Robin! –grite pues lo observe arrodillado sangrando, con muchos cortes.

-¡Aléjate! –grito Robin empujándome lejos y dejándome contemplar aquella escena espantosa.

Una luz se interpuso entre yo y el, dejándome ciega, para después escuchar un horrible grito que inundo mi alma.

Cuando la luz se disipo pude verlo tirado, al parecer se pudo cubrir antes de que le cayera directamente, aun así le causo mucho daño, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Robin!, por favor dime que estas bien, Robin. –dije lamentándome por lo sucedido, con un tono de voz agudo.

-¡¿Por qué? Dímelo! –grité volteando a ver a aquel sujeto causante de este terrible dolor que cada – ¡Acaso no sabes hablar!.

No escuche ni un perdón, solo lo vi acercarse a mí, dejándome verlo totalmente. Cuando lo vi bien, observe que estaba con muchos cortes por todo su cuerpo y su ropa desgarrada, su rostro expresaba malestar y su aura estaba hecha pedazos.

-¿Estas bien? –dije más tranquila y viéndolo a sus ojos, lo poco que pude sentir me estremeció.

-Ayúdame –dijo con un suspiro para después desmayarse sobre mis brazos dándome a entender de que necesitaba mi ayuda, espero poder conversar con él, pero antes tengo que llevarlo a él y Robin a la enfermería. Los dos tienen mucho que responder…

Vegeta POV

Cuando me gritó se me estremeció todo el cuerpo era como si sus profundos ojos morados destellaran fuego, pero de pronto me mostró el rostro de un madre, que jovencita tan rara, y pensar que por culpa de mi asquerosa nave me encuentro acá, me siento débil, creo que voy a desmayarme, no, ... ah ...

* * *

Desperté con un poco más de alivio, ya no me ardía la piel, y no me dolían los brazos ni las piernas, aquella chica si que era una buena enfermera.

-Hola, despertaste - dijo como si lo que hice ayer no fuera nada.

-Dime tu nombre "mujer".

-Perdón no soy una mujer, trátame con más respeto. - dijo renegando.

-Bien, señorita dígame su nombre.

-Gracias, mi nombre es Raven, ¿y el tuyo?.

-Vegeta.

-Que horrible nombre. - esa chica Raven, me sacaba de quicio quien se creía, mas me trataba bien.

Al poco rato me trajo una sopa, que como bebé me la hizo comer.

Era tan linda y buena conmigo, que acaso no sabe quien soy, que estúpida.

-Mañana estarás mejor, dime ¿Cuántos años tienes Vegeta?

-Tengo 16 años.

-¿Haz estudiado? - que pregunta más estúpida soy un guerrero, no un escritor, aunque como soy de la élite si sé lo básico y aunque secretamente haya ido al colegio en la Tierra solo llegué a la secundaria.

-Sí pero hasta la secundaria.

-Genial pero la verdad, no tienes ningún documento y tengo instrucciones de inscribirte en la "prepa" pues tu sabes después llegas a la universidad y listo puedes trabajar, los jóvenes titanes cubriremos todos los gastos.

-Una pregunta - dije y sonrojándome pero sin perder el timbre de mi voz continué - ¿Voy a estar contigo?

-Sí, por supuesto.

Y así en unos días me inscribió en la "prepa", y sin darme cuenta comencé con esto, rápidamente logré ser uno de los mas inteligentes de la clase y no se como atraje muchas jovencitas de mi edad, pero no me importaban, eran simples y estúpidas terrícolas.

En las muchas fiestas que el equipo hace conocí a muchas personas, pero ninguna me agradaba, solo había una terrícola que por lo menos me hace sentir bien, Raven, su voz y su rostro me dan calma y como cada semana hacen una fiesta yo y ella nos escapamos al centro a beber una café, y de paso a conversar, su compañía es placentera.

Y así rápidamente pasaron los benditos días y cada vez más me iba acercando a Raven, a veces la llevaba a comer afuera, era tan linda, y todos me decían que me le propusiera mas ella no está lista.

Llegó la navidad y como siempre la pasamos todos junto, ese día tenía que decirle, así que me armé de valor y me dirigí hacia ella.

-Raven...

-Si Vegueta.

-Ya no puedo seguir así tengo tanto que decirte, tanto que contarte, tanto que confesarte.

-Dímelo.

-Yo, Raven yo te... - que pasa, porque todo se vuelve oscuro, ¡Raven!...

Raven POV

-¡Vegueta! -él no respondía que le ha hecho Robin.

-¡Que le has hecho!

-Era un conquistador de planetas era lo mejor para todos.

-Para todos - dije cargando a Vegueta - ni mentir sabes, maldito puto, asesino.

Robin yo ya sabía que él era un conquistador pero aún así no lo dije porque sabía que podía cambiarlo, te detesto.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Que tal me salió, a no sé pero POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ASI AL MENOS SE QUE A ALGUIEN LE IMPORTA. Cuidense!... Pd: DEJEN SUS REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II : MIS ****ESFUERZOS**

Ese día descubrí quienes me amaban, y a quien amo. Ese día experimenté amor, tristeza y desilusión. Ese día experimenté lo que fue perder a un ser querido, así es, ese día supe lo que es perder a alguien que me importaba…

Desde ese día me involucré en cosas malas dejando a mis amigos y embarcándome a la "perdición", tratando de averiguar, a como dé lugar, una solución para ese problema, hasta que por fin lo encontré…

Según mi madre se encontraba en la dimensión del cual él venía, y, para suerte mía era muy fácil llegar ahí, con el hechizo correcto aparecí en aquel planeta, verde, de los cielos caían muy feroces rayos, y el agua se estaba evaporando rápidamente, la tierra se desmoronaba y a mi alrededor sentía dos presencias muy poderosas ligeramente más fuertes que la mía.

No había dudas ese planeta estaba en plena destrucción, mas no sabía si esto era La Tierra, así que me dirigí a esos dos sorprendentes poderes, sin pensarlo mucho.

Al llegar me di cuenta de quienes se encontraban, la verdad, se movían a gran velocidad y cuando veía con más detalle se notaba que los dos sujetos mostraban heridas graves.

Uno de ellos se parecía a Vegueta, claro que un poco más alto y con cabello amarillo. No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo actuar, hasta que sin darme cuenta algo me tomo del cuello y ligeramente me comenzó a asfixiar, era la cola de aquel humanoide blanco, el sujeto de cabello amarillo se detuvo y comenzó a mirarme.

-Ríndete miserable o la mato. – sí que no bromeaba, el maldito me estaba asfixiando.

Claro que no me iba a rendir sin dar pelea así que sin el menor ruido una garra negra lo envió a aquel cráter rojo dejándome libre de poder conversar con el otro chico que si parecía humano.

-Destruiste a Frieza sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Sí, muy interesante, ahora dime conoces a un tal Vegueta. – respondí un poco irritada, puesto que ese monstruo llamado Frieza me había causado una gran perdida de poder.

-Claro, es aquel… - no escuche más ya que me concentré en un campo de fuerza que nos proteja a los dos.

Era un rayo el que venía de Frieza.

-¿Quién rayos eres?

-Una simple chica, que busca a un conocido de Vegueta… - sus dos ojos se abrieron.

-A buscas a Vegueta, es mi sirviente, pero desapareció hace poco cuando se dirigía a la Tierra.

-¿Lo conoces? – dije demasiado confiada – necesito revivirlo con las esferas del dragón que se encuentran en la Tierra.

-Así que en la Tierra… Quizás podamos ir juntos, ¿no te parece?. – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Eso jamás pasará. – dijo el otro sujeto golpeando a Frieza en la cara, mandándolo lejos.

No entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero sentía muy bien el aura de aquellos dos y para ser sincera el chico rubio, era el bueno, y si no me equivoco también conocía a Vegueta. Así que lo ayudé.

Nos resultó muy fácil derrotar al feo humanoide, claro que al terminar el chico rubio, cambió el color de su cabello a negro y rápidamente se desplomó, cayendo en mis brazos.

No teníamos mucho tiempo, así que lo primero fue buscar una nave. A los segundos de que el planeta explotara encontramos una, lo malo era que el maldito extraterrestre apareció de nuevo diciendo que no podía ser vencido y mucho disparates más, además de que solo quedaba una nave unipersonal. No quedaba mucho tiempo así que lo encerré en una campo de fuerza negro, y rápidamente acomodándome en aquella nave, que era completamente ocupada por Goku.

Felizmente, pudimos escapar rápido del planeta, para luego, durante el viaje, me recostara sobre el pecho de aquel sujeto y comience a curar sus heridas, pues cuando cambio el color de su cabello, rápidamente se desplomó.

No sabía muy bien adonde nos llevaría esta nave pero, con el respectivo hechizo lo conduje a la Tierra.

En unos días estuvimos en la Tierra, donde por fin pude saber que Goku, tenía una familia y muchos amigos, los cuales me trataron muy bien, y hasta me hice amiga de Bulma, y me hospedé en su casa, mientras se buscaban las esferas del dragón.

En menos de un año pude revivir a Vegueta, claro que lo malo es que revivió en mi dimensión.

Aun así no pudimos traerlo aquí, por lo que tenía que ir allí, lo cual no era problema.

Había pasado una semana desde que ese dragón cumplió mi deseo, y en muy mal tiempo llegó un Frieza robótico y su padre…

Sus poderes eran impresionantes, claro que aun así le podíamos ganar, sorpresivamente alguien se nos había adelantado, y según mi magia tenía un poder equivalente al de Goku

Cuando llegamos se sorprendió bastante al verme, pues abrió sus ojos como platos, y dijo…

-¡¿Tú?! – con un tono muy despectivo -¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Perdona pero… ¿te conozco? – dije no entendiendo.

-No, para serte sincero, pero aun así me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos. – dijo señalando a Goku y a mí.

Nos llevó a un lugar alejado, para que nadie escuche, y ahí recién pude entender, todo lo que jamás debí hacer.

Primero que nada, jamás debí ganarme el cariño de Vegueta, tan solo debí llevarlo a su dimensión.

Nada debió pasar además de que después de traerlo a esta dimensión yo debía a quedarme con Robin, y Vegueta debía quedarse con aquella chica de pelo azul, pues ella iba a ser aquel soporte para todos sus problemas y así aquel chico iba a nacer.

Todo esto y más, no lo pude aguantar, y sin importar sí me podía lastimar, estrepitosamente comencé a llorar.

Rápidamente el cielo se volvió oscuro, y rayos comenzaron a descender, Goku que sabía muy bien, todo sobre mis sentimientos me apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, donde pude llorar como un niña, se parecía a Vegueta, creo que si lo hubiera conocido me habría enamorado de él, su calor era reconfortante. Mas ….

No podía parar de llorar, no podría volverlo a mirar, ¡¿por qué todo esto tiene un triste final?!...

CONTINUARÁ…..

* * *

Que tal? soy nuevo así que me gustaría saber que les parece... gracias por leerlo...


End file.
